


Stowaway in Time

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousa discovers a stowaway in his car... and in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stowaway in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not exist without the random first line prompt I got at [WritingExercises.co.uk](http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php).

As he opened the car door, there was a loud sneeze from the back seat.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not very good at subterfuge, whoever you are," he told them.

Bright blue eyes behind dark rimmed glasses popped up from behind the driver's seat and peered at him. "I know I suck," she admitted. "But I recognized you when I saw you go inside, and I figured that if I waited in here, when you came back you could take me to Peggy Carter."

Daniel leaned against the door. "You recognized me? From where?"

"Uh..." the stowaway looked like she wasn't sure how to respond.

"You know Peggy?"

This only confused her further. "Um, not... personally? My friend, uh, he knows her. Like, really well."

"Who is this friend?"

That shut her down entirely. "Look, uh, I just need to find Peggy. It's a matter of life and death. Time and space are counting on me. And on you, now. Please?"

Daniel sighed. "Get out," he said, pulling the back door open.

His stowaway groaned. "Can you at least tell me where to find her? New York is, like, unrecognizable these days."

She crawled out of the backseat and stood, pouting at him.

He shook his head. "I just want to make sure you're not armed. Working with Peggy... it's taught me not to underestimate women."

Her eyebrows went up and she looked impressed. She leaned with both hands against the car, spreading her legs a little. "Go ahead," she said.

"Uh..." Daniel still felt a little funny patting down a woman for hidden weapons, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She wasn't wearing a shoulder holster, didn't have a gun tucked into the small of her back, and there was nothing strapped to her legs, as far as he could tell.

"No knives in my boots, either," she told him. "Want me to take them off and shake them upside down for you?"

"That's okay," he said, then cocked his head at the passenger's seat. "Get in."

"Sweet! You're the best, Sousa!"

He frowned a little at her knowing his name, but got in and started the car. "What do you need Peggy for, anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, the usual," she replied. "Saving the world."

He nodded. "You got a name, kid?"

She grinned. "Darcy," she told him. "Darcy Lewis."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148902131668/stowaway-in-time)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kid Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616174) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL)




End file.
